Inmundos e indecentes
by BlueSect0r
Summary: Porque ellos no "Dormían juntos", tenían "Sexo".    Theodore/OC


Di_sclaimer: Ni el universo, ni los personajes de J.K. me pertenecen, si no...El final sería distinto._

_Bueno, ya sé que no subía hace tiempo y es por que estoy preparando una historia de más de 100 páginas sobre Harry Potter y no quiero subirla hasta que esté segura de cómo acabará. Próximamente, después de enero, tal vez comience a subirla. Así que si desean dense una vuelta por ésas fechas. Por lo pronto les traigo esta historia corta, que podría no tener mucho sentido y coherencia, por que de cierto modo acompaña a la otra._

_Pero si se atreven, sigan adelante._

_Por cierto, gracias a Ina, Ana por su paciencia, y a Julián por el beteo exprés._

_Con cariño, Mad._

* * *

><p>Ellos negaban categóricamente que "Dormían juntos", porque era una definición incorrecta para lo que ambos hacían; porque nunca se dormían abrazados hasta que el alba los despertara, es más, nunca se abrazaban, porque no era una relación romántica o al menos eso les gustaba imaginar.<p>

Después de los besos húmedos, las caricias desbocadas, y los gemidos sordos, ambos se tendían exhaustos sobre la cama; Ella suspiraba mientras se tapaba los pechos con la sábana de seda color gris, y se quedaba mirando al techo de madera, mientras, él se quedaba contemplándola fijamente: pasaba por sus hombros y su cuello que aún tenían pequeñas gotas de sudor, después por su rostro de facciones finas, y se detenía en sus orbes negras; Porque si había algo en el mundo que él amaba eran sus ojos negros como boca de lobo, muertos y melancólicos, pero poseedores de un ímpetu digno de una tormenta de nieve en pleno invierno.

De vez en cuando Scarlet se daba cuenta, entonces con un ligero atisbo de diversión le preguntaba qué tanto le miraba.

Había un millón de respuestas románticas a esa pregunta. Pero él simple y llanamente le contestaba: —Tus ojos—con una voz fría y parca, como si fueran un par de extraños, como si no la conociera perfectamente, como si sus labios aún no brillaran con la saliva de él, como si no poseyera su cuerpo por lo menos una vez a la semana, y finalmente negando que en ese preciso instante estaban ambos tumbados desnudos sobre la misma cama, con apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Entonces ella sonreía cálidamente, y le obsequiaba un último vistazo a lo que él tanto amaba, y entonces, los ojos grises y los negros se encontraban determinadamente, sin saber cuál de los dos era más inmoral. Hasta que ambos se sentían perturbados de verse envueltos en aquél momento tan íntimo y Scarlet se daba cuenta de que ya era tiempo. Así que se volteaba, aun cubriéndose con la sábana, se sentaba en el borde de la cama, después, se desprendía de las sábanas y quedaba completamente desnuda dándole la espalda a él, y en ese momento, empezaba a recoger su ropa, la misma que él le quitó lentamente apenas hace unas horas.

Nott la observaba detenidamente, en silencio, mientras comparaba su vista con un prado cubierto por nieve ensuciado por algunas pecas, que se esparcían por aquí y por allá, manchando su piel.

Hasta que Scarlet se agachaba hacia el suelo para recoger sus pantaletas y tal movimiento provocaba que su columna se arqueara haciendo que sobresalieran un par de vértebras debajo de su piel. En ese justo instante Theodore pensaba únicamente en el imperioso deseo de acercarse a recorrer con su lengua el camino que la columna de ella le marcaba; Quería sentir su piel ardiente debajo de sus manos frías, quería tenerla debajo de él, a su merced, una vez más, quería callar sus gemidos con besos fieros e inmundos.

Pero se detenía a sí mismo determinantemente porque tenía miedo, porque tal vez si volvía a besarla una vez más, podría enamorarse de ella y no había nada que Theodore temiera más. Así que la dejaba seguir vistiéndose lentamente, observando su espalda arquearse una y otra vez mientras él crispaba los puños y la contemplaba fijamente; Mientras ella se ponía todo lo que él le quitó.

Scarlet sabía que él la miraba, sentía sus penetrantes ojos azules eléctricos clavados en su espalda, y aquello hacía que se le erizara toda la piel de sólo imaginarlo. Pero no se detenía y seguía vistiéndose cuidadosamente hasta que finalmente acababa por completo haciéndose el nudo de la corbata verde y salía de la habitación, sin despedirse, ni voltear hacia atrás, porque después de todo, ella también tenía miedo, pero no de enamorarse de él, porque ella ya lo estaba; Si no tenía miedo de amarlo un poco más.


End file.
